Drivetrains of modern motor vehicles, such as for example second-generation mild hybrid drives or drivetrains with an electrically actuated clutch (also known as an eclutch), allow the engine to be disengaged and possibly switched off during freewheeling phases of the motor vehicle to reduce motive energy loss of the motor vehicle in the form of drag power. Unlike in the case of start-stop systems, with which the engine is only switched off when the motor vehicle is at a standstill, this allows the engine to be disengaged and switched off at an earlier time, when the motor vehicle is freewheeling, for example up to a red traffic light.